Super
by Cammiel
Summary: You never know what hides behind a pair of glasses.


Happy Pezberry Week! :D

This is my first Pezberry fic ever! I mean I've started another, but I've never got to finish it xD So, this is my response to the first day of Pezberry week, which is "AU".

This is now beta'd (Thank you so much Caitlin for your help! You rock!) and this is a one-shot :)

I hope you like this and let me know what you think! :)

**Day 1: AU - Any AU setting for Pezberry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Super<strong>

She was just arranging different papers in her desk, trying to organize everything so in case something urgent happened, she could leave without having to listen to the endless rant about organization; how important it is and probably the long list of insults that her boss would throw at her. If it wasn't because of how useful it was for her to work at the newspaper, she would have left months ago. Having to stand her boss from hell was just a bump in the road compared to how much she could do working there.

From her desk she could hear the screams of her boss, she cringed and saw how her desk partner, a young photographer, left the boss' office with a downcast expression.

"So?" she asked to the tall guy.  
>"She hated all the photos." He sighed as he sat at the desk in front of her and started to remove the lens of his camera, trying to relax a little.<p>

She intended to give him some kind of encouragement when her line of thought was interrupted by the dark haired Latina entering the Daily Planet's bullpen. She had to adjust her glasses just to make sure the woman wasn't a vision; short black pencil skirt, tanned legs, incredibly high black heels, tight white blouse and grey jacket. The woman immediately fixated her eyes on her, and she could have kept the staring contest if it wasn't because that action might blow her cover, so she just looked down, tried to keep organizing the papers and control the slight tremor in her hands. She could hear her co-worker whistling softly, probably just noticing the woman.

"Hudson!" Both jumped when they heard Sue Sylvester's voice. The editor in chief was famous for her borderline psychopath way to run the newspaper, but probably, if it wasn't for that, the Daily Planet wouldn't be the number one source of news around the world.  
>"Yes, Boss," he said nervously whilst standing up immediately.<br>"Move your ass and all your crap out of this desk to the one in the corner," she ordered while looking at the Latina, who had finally arrived to where they were.  
>"But, this is my place, I work with Rachel and we are a good team, now we are..." His rant was interrupted by the sudden impact of a nameplate on the desk.<br>"Not anymore," she answered. Finn read the name in the plate, his eyes widened and he nodded. Sue shifted her attention to the Latina and smiled almost fondly. "Welcome to the Daily Planet, López."

Rachel almost jumped recognizing the name of the journalist. Santana López extraordinaire - best reporter of the Star City Daily, and columnist of the Metropolis Post - had been one of the only ones who has kept a clear posture about superheroes and who was openly supportive of the one super heroine that had decided to show her face; basically Santana López had been the only one constantly supporting her work as a female justice defender. Rachel could feel a smile forming on her lips, but she had to stop herself. "I hope you get to work kind of efficiently here with Smurfette". Sue finished her 'welcome message'. "Now you all, Back to work!" she screamed going back to her office.

Rachel smiled shyly to the newcomer, while sitting down. The other woman seductively raised her eyebrow and started to walk to her desk and slowly sat there. She took the nameplate in Rachel's desk and started to play with it. Rachel raised her eyes to look at her, now co-worker, trying to avoid at all cost looking at her legs. She gulped when she saw Santana's pouted lips, she wanted to say something, but couldn't, so she adjusted her glasses once more, as if trying to make sure they were in place, and Santana smiled.

"You look, _super_ nervous, Berry." she said with a sultry voice emphasizing the word 'super', which made Rachel tremble.  
>"I am not," she answered with the weak voice she was now used to using when she was working.<br>"Really?" she asked, while moving so she could face her. Rachel moved back trying to put distance between her face and the Latina's. Santana laughed softly. "You should drop the glasses, Berry. They don't suit you." She winked before heading to Sylvester's office, leaving a nervous, hot and bothered Rachel behind.

Rachel sighed totally frustrated, 'being 'Super' didn't make her any different in this kind of situations at all, she thought while watching Santana swaying her hips while she walked away.

* * *

><p>That's all, I hope you liked it and decide to let me know your opinion :D<p> 


End file.
